


Lambs with no braincells

by Splannin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Pairings, F/F, Group chat, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Just some sibling ocs because they were robbed, Kind of??? I mean the parents of each kid are weirdly matched up, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splannin/pseuds/Splannin
Summary: EvilQueen: i hope whoever is dating Cyn is ready to catch her dumbass every 3 secondsEvilQueen: ive been doing that shit for YEARS it may as well be my jobAdopted: you asked mom about getting paid for that and she said noEvilQueen: im still salty about itMamasBoy: damn then we should pay lucina for being our local severa translator when cyn isnt aroundAdopted: sometimes she gives more accurate translations :DEvilQueen: ….EvilQueen: see this is why i say youre adoptedPrincess: SEVERA
Relationships: Cynthia/Degel | Kjelle, Lucina/Serena | Severa, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	1. basic ass teenagers

**Owain**

it has come to my attention that....

**Owain**

none of us have unique usernames!!

**Severa**

and that is a problem because?

**Severa**

all our names are fine the way they are

**Cynthia**

but theyre not unique enough!!

**Cynthia**

theyre all basic!

**Severa**

i cant believe u of all people are calling me basic

**Cynthia**

HEY

**Severa**

anyways u two can change urs im not changing mine

**Cynthia**

no fun!!

**Cynthia**

everyone has to change theirs

**Laurent**

Is this really necessary?

**Cythia**

yes

**Gerome**

I already dont like the sound of this

**Lucina**

maybe it'll be fun!!

**Kjelle**

or end up in a disaster

**Brady**

I have a feeling mine will be changed no matter what.

**Noire**

but i dont know what to change mine to,,,,

**Cynthia**

dont worry owain and i will make all of yours

**Brady**

Called it

**Yarne**

oh no

**Inigo**

new rule, siblings get to choose for each other

**Severa**

NO

**Owain**

great idea!!

**Yarne**

does that mean i have to let nah pick mine?

**Laurent**

And Morgan will have to choose for Owain, I assume.

**Owain**

i trust that my little brother will choose the best name for me!

**WorstDM**

D:

**Severa**

HAH

**Inigo**

this is what we always tell you but you never listen

**WorstDM**

i am the best DM how dare!!!

**Kjelle**

bitch you took 2 minutes to describe what a fuckjn troll looked like

**Owain**

it adds to the atmosphere!!

**Germone**

no it doesnt

**Noire**

it mostly adds to our frustration

**Kjelle**

even laurent got mad at you!

**Kjelle**

he threw his dice at you when you were taking too long

**Laurent**

Owain is banned from DnD in my household.

**Owain**

HEY no fair!!!

**Crybaby**

nah chose this.....

**Crybaby**

you know what

**Crybaby**

im not suprised

**Cynthia**

LOL

**WorstDM**

an insult taken with lackluster resistance wofjosjfoelamsp

**Severa**

damn i was gonna name cyn that

**Cynthia**

meanie!!! >:(

**Severa**

thanks i try

**Laurent**

Are siblings supposed to fight this much?

**Brady**

I think Inigo and I get along better than them.

**Inigo**

yep

**Crybaby**

i mean nah makes fun of me all the time

**Kjelle**

thats because ur an easy target

**Crybaby**

:(

**Severa**

wow is it bully yarne day

**Kjelle**

smh thats just everyday

**Severa**

damn ur right

**Kjelle**

i always am

**Lucina**

guys please

**Cynthia**

ok sev and i are trading phones

**Adopted**

HEY

**Severa**

im finally the only child there can only be one

**Severa**

now i can live in peace and quiet

**EvilQueen**

cyn this doesnt offend me in the slightest

**Adopted**

>:(

**Inigo**

okay my turn

**Brady**

Inigo, don't you dare.

**Brady**

INIGO DON

**Noire**

damn he just got robbed

**Crybaby**

F

**Kjelle**

hah get fucked

**Gerome**

UHH

**Laurent**

I hope you don't actually mean.....

**Kjelle**

WAIT NOT IN THAT WAY

**Kjelle**

WHO DO YOU THINK I AM

**Adopted**

uhh the girl who pierces the heavens???

**EvilQueen**

goddammit cyn

**KanjiTatsumi**

INIGO UNLOCK YOUR DOOR

**KanjiTatsumi**

WHAT IS THIS USERNAME

**EvilQueen**

HRIGBIOSNFSANGRBPNPGBFAEPIGNRP

**WorstDM**

the doppelganger finally realizes his true identity!!!!

**Laurent**

Truly the purest example of accuracy.

**Inigo**

he cant yell at me bc its tru lololol

**Lucina**

or because Aunt Mari will yell at him

**Inigo**

also because of that

**WorstDM**

last time i visited i witnessed brady being obliterated by an assult of words coming from his mother's mouth

**Crybaby**

uhh why

**Inigo**

it happens too often im not sure which time hes talking about

**KanjiTatsumi**

I believe he's talking about the day when I spilled the tea.

**Adopted**

ooooo about????

**EvilQueen**

not that kind you airhead

**KanjiTatsumi**

Actually, it might've been that kind.

**EvilQueen**

im

**Kjelle**

oh was it about that fucker emanuel??

**Noire**

or was it maria

**KanjiTatsumi**

I don't remember but I think it was about Emanuel.

**Kjelle**

ah yes that fucker

**Noire**

hes a jerk

**Lucina**

I

**Lucina**

why do you two know this

**Gerome**

i dont know what else you expected from those two

**Scaley**

they're the most violent out of all of us

**Scaley**

.

**Scaley**

hey what the fuck

**Adopted**

KJELLE TOLD ME TO DO IT SORRY

**Kjelle**

HAH SERVES YOU RIGHT FUCKER

**Crybaby**

omi naga orngiarhgosnvophre

**Noire**

pfffffft

**Inigo**

holy shit jorgnrwgjisoagnur

**Laurent**

It seems that my prediction was correct.

**KanjiTatsumi**

What the hell does that mean?

**Laurent**

Nothing :D

**Scaley**

THIS IS AN INSULT TO MINERVA

**Scaley**

I WILL CHANGE IT IMMEDIATELY

**Scaley**

EHY CANT I CHANGE MY NAME

**WorstDM**

i have all the privileges now and this is a power i shalll wield alone

**Scaley**

can you please change my name

**WorstDM**

not after you insulted my awesome dming skills

**Scaley**

goddammit

**MamasBoy**

i feel like it couldve been worse

**Mamasboy**

BRADY

**KanjiTatsumi**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**EvilQueen**

both u are mamas boys tho

**Noire**

says the one who cried everytime her moms were gone

**EvilQueen**

i wAS 6

**Adopted**

u were upset when mother had to go away for a bit when you wanted to hang out last week tho

**Noire**

HAH

**EvilQueen**

CYNTHIA

**Adopted**

if you ever want sev exposed just ask ;)

**Gundamsexual**

since when did cynthia get the balls to bully sev?

**Adopted**

ever since i learned that i could run faster than her :D

**EvilQueen**

we literally have the same run time

**Adopted**

that was because i fell at that one part!!

**EvilQueen**

uh huh

**EvilQueen**

and uh kjelle

**Gundamsexual**

yea?

**EvilQueen**

ur name

**Gundamsexual**

huh?

**Gundamsexual**

WHAT THE HELL

**Gundamsexual**

WAIT MY MOM CHECKS MY TEXTS IM FUCKED

**WorstDM**

sksksskskskskks i love having power

**Gundamsexual**

FUCKER

**Scaley**

you chose the wrong person to rival

**Gundamsexual**

ILL GET YOU NEXT TIME

**WorstDM**

on another note this is giving me flashbacks

**FutureDilf**

Of?

**MamasBoy**

LAURENT YOUR NAME

**FutureDilf**

I actually quite like this name.

**KanjiTatsumi**

I'm sorry, what?

**SatanSpawn**

Laurent has a daddy kink confirmed

**FutureDilf**

I-

**FutureDilf**

That was not the intent.

**WorstDM**

rwugoirjgoangporjoiesngoruang

**Crybaby**

omg jiognruagjrsoaihgnsounviso

**Gundamsexual**

BUT WHY IS THAT HIS NAME

**FutureDilf**

I was always told that I'd grow up to be a fine adult so I asked if my name could be something related to that.

**Scaley**

Noire what is your name

**SatanSpawn**

i mean if you look at who my parents are

**Scaley**

thats fair

**Adopted**

LOL

**Princess**

sigh

**Princess**

oh

**Gundamsexual**

WHY DOES LUCINA GET A NICE NAME?????

**WorstDM**

we couldnt think of anything else

**Adopted**

yea shes too elegant ya know

**Princess**

aww thank you :D

**Gundamsexual**

hmph i guess i still sense a huge bias tho

**Crybaby**

youre just salty because your kink got called out

**Gundamsexual**

I DO NOT WANT TO FUCK GUNDAMS


	2. try to not die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring 5 irresponsible students and 2 slightly responsible cousins

**MamasBoy**

here in yslissean class

**MamasBoy**

being hella bored

**MamasBoy**

istg my mom ranting to me about tea is more interesting than this

**Princess**

why are you texting during class

**MamasBoy**

y ru?

**Princess**

i got early dismissal

**MamasBoy**

really? for what?

**Adopted**

oh no is luci dying?!?!?!

**WorstDM**

i also got one

**Adopted**

oh no owain is also dyign!!

**WorstDM**

haha innocent cynthia a hero like me cannot die so easily

**Adopted**

:O youre right

**Princess**

Owain and i got early dismissal because we're going on a family trip to Regna Ferox

**Princess**

we're walking to pick up Morgan and Claire now

**WorstDM**

aunt flavia wants us to visit!!!

**WorstDM**

we depart from these lands once the sun sets!!!

**Princess**

we're not related but she always wants us to visit,,,,

**WorstDM**

my mom is her little sister!! though not by blood but by a strong bond of friendship

**MamasBoy**

owain why does your mom know like,,, everyone and somehow gets along with them very well

**MamasBoy**

shes literally my godmother like h o w

**Adopted**

auntie robin is so nice!!!

**Adopted**

she comes to watch mine and sis's horse riding competitions sometimes

**WorstDM**

thats how amazing she is!!!

**WorstDM**

kind to all super smart and the best mom (and best wife according to mother)

**EvilQueen**

clearly all the smartness went to the younger siblings

**WorstDM**

hey!!! thats because i focus my studies elsewhere

**WorstDM**

however i do in fact bear the same amount of intelligence as my mom however i do not use it due to all of its power for it would be too great for mere civilians to hande!!!

**EvilQueen**

i doubt that

**EvilQueen**

and making stories for dnd does not count as using your intelligence

**WorstDM**

😡

**Adopted**

gasp!! sev texting during class????

**EvilQueen**

y are u texting during class

**Adopted**

hmph fyi i finished all of my work so i can do what i want now

**Adopted**

why are you on your phone

**EvilQueen**

i always use my phone u know this

**Princess**

i'd like it if you didn't use your phone during class

**Princess**

your phone might get taken away

**Adopted**

its happened before LOL

**Adopted**

sis was scared that mother would be upset but she just laughed and told her to not do it again hioragjporwtjgwngo

**EvilQueen**

cyn i swear

**MamasBoy**

OH YEAH she was panicking the entire day

**MamasBoy**

i remember her whisperin smth like 'oh no if i dont get my allowance bc of this i wont be able to get luci her birthday present'

**Princess**

awwww Severa :D

**Princess**

that makes me so happy

**Gundamsexual**

i thought sev was too busy biting her nails at that time to say anything

**EvilQueen**

I NEVER SAID THAT

**EvilQueen**

and not bc i was biting my nails

**Princess**

i'm sorry for assuming :(

**EvilQueen**

WAIT i mean i was worrying what to get you but not bc of that

**Princess**

really?

**EvilQueen**

yes really

**MamasBoy**

fellas i think we have an impostor on our hands

**Adopted**

yea!! sis would never act like that unless if it was our moms talking to her

**Gundamsexual**

sev would never show genuine human emotion to luci

**EvilQueen**

fuck all of yall i can be nice sometimes

**Princess**

Severa you should still be nicer to people

**Princess**

maybe people will start talking to you more

**EvilQueen**

psssh then i dont need them

**MamasBoy**

woow the sev i know woulda told luci to fuck off and mind her business

**Gundamsexual**

yep someone see if our sev hasnt been kicked by a horse

**EvilQueen**

THAT WAS ONE TIME

**Adopted**

LMAO MORE LIKE 7

**Adopted**

WE HAD TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL LIKE 3 TIMES AND MOM AND ERINA WERE CRYING THE ENTIRE TIME WHILE YOU WERE TELLING THEM TO GO AWAY BC YOU DIDNT WANT THEIR SNOT ON YOU

**EvilQueen**

YOU WERE CRYING TOO DUMBASS

**Adopted**

LISTEN

**Adopted**

I WAS IN DISTRESS

**EvilQueen**

I WAS THE ONE IN THE HOSPITAL BED NOT YOU

**Princess**

ooo so that's why Severa was absent from school for so long during those times

**Gundamsexual**

pffft what did you think she was absent for?

**Princess**

well she always told me that she was really sick

**Princess**

now i'm wondering how she's still alive after all those kicks

**EvilQueen**

what do u want me to be dead?

**EvilQueen**

ill gladly oblige

**WorstDM**

NOOOOO I NEED YOU AS OUR BARBARIAN FOR THE NEXT SESSION

**EvilQueen**

WOW IS THAT ALL IM GOOD FOR

**Adopted**

I ALSO NEED YOU TO HELP ME STUDY

**EvilQueen**

THEN DIE JUST HAVE LUCINA HELP U

**Adopted**

😭😭😭 BUT YOURE MORE CONVINIENT

**EvilQueen**

GAWDS THATS THE REASON WHY?

**Gundamsexual**

i mean to be fair you dont have many uses

**EvilQueen**

thanks i feel so appreciated

**MamasBoy**

if you werent so lazy then maybe it wouldnt be like this lmao

**EvilQueen**

EXCUSE ME???

**EvilQueen**

I am not lazy!!

**Princess**

you're not particularly lazy.... just a bit spoiled

**Adopted**

i cant object to that sis i see it first hand

**Gundamsexual**

luci you spoil her

**Princess**

i do not

**Gundamsexual**

remember that one time she fell asleep in class and you covered for her so she wouldnt get in trouble????

**Gundamsexual**

you shouldve just left her to die

**Adopted**

oh and that one time she fell asleep in the car and you carried her to her room

**WorstDM**

or when you heroically took her to the nurse's office when she fell in PE

**MamasBoy**

or when you gave her your jacket when she was hella cold

**MamasBoy**

wait why does it seem like luci is sev's girlfriend LOL

**EvilQueen**

i dont remember any of this happening

**Princess**

I--

**Princess**

that's just me being a good friend

**Gundamsexual**

really?? would you do that for me?

**Princess**

but you can take care of yourself? and you'd yell at me if i did that

**Gundamsexual**

okay maybe that wasnt the best example

**Adopted**

wait are you saying that sev cant take care of herself lmao

**EvilQueen**

wOW

**Princess**

I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

**EvilQueen**

i cant believe "ms i pull all nighters every night" is telling me that

**Princess**

not every night!!!

**EvilQueen**

what time did u go to bed last night?

**Princess**

....

**Princess**

okay maybe more often than most people but

**EvilQueen**

no fuckng buts istg

**EvilQueen**

we dont even have a test anytime soon!

**EvilQueen**

i cant believe the top of our class is so irresponsible

**Gundamsexual**

i cant believe the older siblings are so irresponsible lmao

**Gundamsexual**

<strike>owain severa luci ingio</strike>

**Princess**

i can take care of Claire just fine >>:(

**WorstDM**

HEY I AM A GREAT BIG BROTHER

**EvilQueen**

i mean cyn ill leave in the dust shes old enough but i can at least make erina not die

**Adopted**

HEY

**MamasBoy**

i cant believe im the only one willing to admit that im not responsible nuisargjpruobhuieghrioa

**Adopted**

wait what about you kjelle

**Gundamsexual**

pssh my brother is a pussy not my fault he doesnt wanna train

**EvilQueen**

he litterally ran into my house yesterday to hide from you

**Adopted**

i think the reps were too much for him....

**MamasBoy**

poor baker boy he just wants to make sweets for your dad

**Gundamsexual**

my mom has been making dad cut down its fine

**Princess**

wait how have all of you not been caught yet

**WorstDM**

they must have maxed out their stealth stats!!

**MamasBoy**

or you can just realize its lunch rn lol

**Princess**

ooooo

**EvilQueen**

wait are yall still not at the primary school

**WorstDM**

we reached it a while ago! we are now walking home with our siblings

**Princess**

Morgan got hurt so Owain is carrying him

**Princess**

Claire is holding my hand she's so cute :D

**Adopted**

aw i hope morg isnt too hurt

**WorstDM**

i just scraped my knee i dont know why big bro is carrying me -morgan

**FutureDilf**

Well everyone has been busy chatting during school hours.

**Scaley**

and of course it was those 5 doing it

**Adopted**

oh hi laurent gerome

**FutureDilf**

Hello. :D

**Scaley**

we are literally sitting at the same table

**Princess**

you all should just eat now, Owain and i are home already

**Adopted**

awwww when are you guys coming back?

**WorstDM**

mommy said next monday -morgan

**FutureDilf**

That's a long time to miss school. Would you like for Gerome and I to keep track of what you've missed?

**Princess**

please do!

**EvilQueen**

lucina you better get me a souvenir

**Princess**

i always get you one i never forget

**EvilQueen**

hmph just making sure

**Adopted**

oh sev is pouting right now

**EvilQueen**

no im not!!1

**MamasBoy**

uhh yes you are

**Gundamsexual**

lol her face is turning red now

**EvilQueen**

shut up

**EvilQueen**

i get no respect here omg

**Scaley**

its what you deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to the American viewers, I hope you all ate delicious food! I hope international viewers have a great day!
> 
> Note: Claire (Lucina's little sister) and Erina (Cynthia and Severa's little sister), and Kjelle's unnamed little brother are just some oc's I made up for this au because I can't imagine them as only children. I believe that they would've had a sibling (or more) if not for Grima. They siblings will only be mentioned and the only ones who will directly interact with the chat who aren't currently are Morgan and Nah.


	3. freezing,,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its roast Severa hours but its winter.

**WorstDM**

freezing,,,

**WorstDM**

can barely type

**MamasBoy**

bro shouldnt you be like not on your phone when ur w fam

**WorstDM**

taking refuge

**WorstDM**

from cold

**WorstDM**

in fort of blankets and pillows

**WorstDM**

made by my moms pillow fight earlier

**EvilQueen**

wow is this the only time well see owain quiet

**WorstDM**

i can never be SILENCED

**Crybaby**

this is kind of amusing hes typing very slowly

**FutureDilf**

Most fascinating, so even the most energetic people can be troubled with the weather.

**Scaley**

lets prepare a nice bucket of ice cold water for him when he gets back

**SatanSpawn**

how about liquid nitrogen? i have some

**Gundamsexual**

even better

**KanjiTatsumi**

Planning a murder while I just wanted to enjoy my tea? Do this in person so you won't be accused of premeditated murder.

**WorstDM**

HEY IM RIGHT EREE

**WorstDM**

DONT YOU DARE

**MamasBoy**

why do you just casually have liquid nitrogen

**SatanSpawn**

my dad and i use it to make ice cream sometimes

**MamasBoy**

valid

**Adopted**

wheres luci if youre in a fort?

**WorstDM**

making hot coco

**WorstDM**

morgan helping

**WorstDM**

i need to do more training

**WorstDM**

how can she stand this tundra,,,,,

**EvilQueen**

it probably has to do with the amount of children clinging onto her that keeps her warm

**Crybaby**

how do you know that???

**SatanSpawn**

maybe shes been so lucina deprived she followed them there

**MamasBoy**

LUCI DEPRIVED GBGEOISHFQBGRNBO9PE

**Scaley**

noire that sounds like something only your mom would do

**FutureDilf**

Unless she's seen Severa do something like this already?

**KanjiTatsumi**

Oh my Naga.

**EvilQueen**

this is slander

**EvilQueen**

i was just texting her and she said all the kids are clinging onto her

**WorstDM**

i should also say that luci and i

**WorstDM**

going to come back fo rfinals

**WorstDM**

then go back here

**FutureDilf**

That's going to be a lot of homework.

**WorstDM**

doin hw rn

**EvilQueen**

wtf i was promised presents

**Adopted**

translation: sis really misses luci and wants her back rn

**Gundamsexual**

i bet shes waiting for that gift so she can be discreetly gay

**KanjiTatsumi**

She really isn't though.

**SatanSpawn**

see the thing is that everytime lucina smiles at severa (which is a lot) severa becomes 200% gayer

**FutureDilf**

Interesting statistics.

**Scaley**

sometimes i wonder if lucina even notices

**Crybaby**

she doesnt

**Crybaby**

one time lucina told me how nice severa was for giving her chocolate on valentine's last year

**Adopted**

wait but sev only gives luci chocolates for valentines

**Crybaby**

yea and the chocolate was even in a heart shape

**Crybaby**

i honestly wanted to cry when she showed me i felt so bad for severa

**Gundamsexual**

FUCKING RIP LMAO

**Gundamsexual**

SEV REALLY HAD TO FALL FOR THE GIRL WHO DOESNT HAVE ANY BRAINCELLS EBNTROINAEINPUINB

**MamasBoy**

sev i think you need to be more obvious

**WorstDM**

lucina doesnt think about romance

**WorstDM**

focused on family

**EvilQueen**

i dont need any of your pity

**EvilQueen**

i dont even like her like that

**EvilQueen**

those chocolates were just something some dude gave me but i didnt want them

**Gundamsexual**

she can try but we'll never believe her

**EvilQueen**

shut the fuck up ill break your knees

**Gundamsexual**

only if you can catch me slowpoke

**EvilQueen**

try me bitch

**WorstDM**

luci can see this

**WorstDM**

spam so she cant see

**Adopted**

uuuhhhh how should we

**Gundamsexual**

Sumia and Cordelia Loftus are horrible parents

**Adopted**

HEY

**EvilQueen**

EXCUSE ME????

**Scaley**

oh here we go again....

**EvilQueen**

WHY DID YOU DELETE MY MSGS?

**Adopted**

YEAH WE NEED TO DEFEND OUR MOMS HONOR

**MamasBoy**

ITS THE 21ST CENTURY WHO EVEN HAS HONOR THESE DAYS?

**Adopted**

MY MOMS OBVIOUSLY

**EvilQueen**

cyn you are the last person to tell someone off for not seeing the obvious

**Adopted**

IM NOT LIKE THAT

**EvilQueen**

yeah sure you are

**WorstDM**

my mom also has honor

**Adopted**

quiet owain

**EvilQueen**

owain shut up

**WorstDM**

im being bullied

**WorstDM**

while freexing to death

**WorstDM**

:(

**Scaley**

why did you think saying that was a good idea

**Gundamsexual**

hey i didnt know theyd make an entire essay of how great their moms were

**Scaley**

oh you absolutely did

**Gundamsexual**

ok yea i did but you said you wanted spam

**Scaley**

that was owain not me

**SatanSpawn**

wow only time when severa doesnt act like a tsundere

**Crybaby**

imagine if she was always like that

**Adopted**

gasp!! then that would mean shes been replaced by an evil clone

**EvilQueen**

did u seriously type out the word gasp

**Adopted**

yes

**MamasBoy**

sev is only nice to like 5 people...

**Adopted**

sis is only nice to erina 24/7

**EvilQueen**

shes like 5 i have no choice

**MamasBoy**

shes 9

**EvilQueen**

same thing

**EvilQueen**

she basically still looks the same

**Adopted**

no she doesnt

**EvilQueen**

shush

**Scaley**

back to being dishonest with her feelings i see

**FutureDilf**

It was inevitable.

**EvilQueen**

WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

**WorstDM**

you have streak of being dishonest w feelings

**WorstDM**

like a pegasus chained down by its own wings

**KanjiTatsumi**

That makes absolutely no sense.

**Adopted **

at least he tried with the poetry

**FutureDilf**

I don't think that counts as poetry.

**SatanSpawn**

he has trouble with Ylissean last year im not suprised

**Crybaby**

i remember seeing him slam his head into the keyboard at the library

**FutureDilf**

So that's why he's banned from the library?

**Scaley**

wait thats how that one keyboard was smashed in half?

**WorstDM**

THAT WASNT ME

**WorstDM**

ITWAS AN UNKNOWN FORCE

**EvilQueen**

im pretty sure if he did actually break it then his moms wouldve grounded him or smth

**MamasBoy**

they did tho he wasnt allowed to play dnd for 2 months

**MamasBoy**

the worst punishment he said

**FutureDilf**

That explains his unusual absence from games last year.

**Crybaby**

oooo yeah that did happen

**Gundamsexual**

didnt he say that he had to refuse because he needed to level up his personal stats

**Scaley**

'personal stats'

**SatanSpawn**

i dont think hes ever leveled up his intelligence stat

**KanjiTatsumi**

Clearly not. He's too busy at failing to level up the other ones.

**WorstDM**

HEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) new year!
> 
> Also out of curiosity, I timed myself to see how long it took to format my Google doc into the workskin and it took over 4 hours.... I'm going to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I spend way too long trying to get this shit working oienguisjgsangeugponds


End file.
